Initial Deodorant Discord Wiki
Welcome to the Initial Deodorant Discord Wiki Initial Deodorant is a small community on Discord. Most of the members have similar interests such as anime and cars. The creators of the Discord server are two YouTubers called Deoxide and Purpleguy123. Their videos specify in Initial D related videos. Purpleguy123 makes videos of a video game called "Forza Horizon 3" or "FH3" for short. A big amount of his audience consisted of people who liked his series of FH3 videos called "Initial D except not really" where he drives in the game using car models that appear in Initial D. Deoxide makes videos aswell, some of which are related to Initial D and cars. Similar to Purpleguy123, Deoxide gained a big amount of popularity from a series called "How to Initial D" where he shows typical traits of Initial D characters in a comedic way. Because of the similarities in the categories between Deoxide and Purpleguy123 their Discord server's majority of members are interested in those categories as well. The server was created in October 16th in 2017 but had a huge wave of new members who joined on the date of January 13th in 2018. The reason for this is because of Purpleguy123 releasing a video where he mentioned his Discord server on that date. The server has 5 different roles for the members in the server. * Deodorant-san: Sepcifically made for Deoxide * Sexually identifies as a Lancia: Specifically made for Purpleguy123 * Mods: Role made for the moderators on the server * Special: A special role which has only been given to two users to date. * Regular: This role is given to the newcomers and the members that do not have any of the roles above The community in the server likes to talk about cars in real life and games. The majority of the car enthusiasts like Japanese cars, this does not neccessarily mean that they do not like cars from other countries as well but they show bigger interests in Japanese cars. There are some which like American cars and others that like European cars. And some have more interest in rallying and circuit racing than they do street racing. It all comes down to the user’s preferen. A subject which is often mentioned in the server is anime. The most commonly mentioned anime is Initial D and JoJo's bizarre adventures. Anime is such a relevant matter in the server so that many of the members have profile pictures of anime characters like Dorito_Dorifuto's profile picture. There is a special sense of humor in the server which is very common in today's society. Members in the server seem to enjoy humor like "shitposting" "memes", jokes related to anime and inside jokes. Most Saturdays there is an endurance event held on Forza Horizon 3. More information about it can be found here Here is the link to the Discord Server: ☀https://discord.gg/mGXay9H Server Members by Category * Staff * Users * Tier 1 * Tier 2 * Tier 3 Latest activity Category:Browse